


Dear Universe

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz), Loveinghybrid, PrettyBlueIz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/PrettyBlueIz
Summary: Castiel is tired of feeling like everyone is deciding things for him. At the advice of his best friend, he writes a letter to the universe giving his problems away. He never expected the answer he received.





	1. The Universe Has Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the hidden by the trench coats RP Letter challenge on Facebook. All errors you see in the fic are true to form and intentional ;)

Good God, why am I doing this again? Oh right because my batshit crazy pagan of a best friend who thinks because she’s fucking someone named Gilda and thinks she is the good witch of OZ. Okay that was rude, I’m sorry Charlie, please don’t turn me into a toad!

Seriously though, she said I need to write down my problems and let the spirits claim the energy and let go. And now I have that stupid song in my head. FML.

You know what’s bothering. My parents. Or lack thereof. My dad fucking disappeared on me and my siblings. My mother is dead or at least that’s what Lucifer says. That I’m the reason she’s dead. The fuckers been saying that to me since I was 7! WHO DOES THAT?! And then my oldest brother Michael. Mr. I’m perfect and good looking and does everything right, is up my ass about either going into the service or going to college. Maybe I don’t want to do either of those Michael. Maybe I want to backpack across Europe! Maybe I want to participate in huge orgies or join Gabriel in the porn industry.

Not literally, just like idk, be the accountant I guess. I don’t want to be a soldier. I just want to experience life but I can’t and I hate it. Why can’t I be a normal 18 year old? I should be excited about Graduation in June, not dreading it. Ugh, this was stupid.

And great, Charlie’s glaring at me. Seriously, who would have thought this little redhead was that mean with her glares. Damn it.

Okay so I’m supposed to say that I will receive whatever signs the universe has for me and thank them for reading this, so uh, thanks.

~C

***

Well C it seems like pre graduation was a bit rough. If you ask my opinion fuck them for telling you that about your mother and fuck them for telling you want to do with your life. Do what you want. I was never able to do what I wanted. It was always look after your brother. That stuff stays with you.

Did you ever decide what it was you wanted to do? Are you backpacking europe while i’m here working? I don’t know why I am asking. It’s not like I’ll ever get an answer back.

Having a witch for a friend seems odd but I myself never really had any friends so to each their own. She seems like she really cares for you even if her logic is a bit off.

Finding your note of problems gave me a distraction from my own even for the moment so I thought I would write back. Maybe the universe will help me. Ha a fuck up like me I doubt it.  
~The Universe

***

  
Imagine my surprise when I came to my familiar pity party spot and found a note from “The Universe”. Sadly no, I have not gotten to take that trip across Europe. I was protesting the rule of the oldest and got a job. I’m debating going to the jr college in the fall.

Charlie’s cool. I love her like a sister. She makes me drink weird ass teas when I’m sick, but that shit works.

I’m glad my issues made you feel better, The Universe shouldn't be sad.

Thanks for answering

~C

***

  
Oh shit. Totally thought you would be long gone by now. Europe will still be there later you will always get that chance. Plus with a job you can get away from those assholes.

College sounds alright. My little brother is planning on going to one to be a doctor i think. As for me I work to keep food on the table.

When I'm sick my brother makes me take medicine. I bet that tea tastes better.

Reading what you write gives me a little vacation from the real world.

By the way what's a pity party spot? I only come here to drink. Only spot cops don't keep an eye on.

~D (not really the universe)

***

  
D

Ah so the universe does have a name. I almost thought you were my brother Gabriel. Then panicked that Lucifer may have found out. Thank God you're not.

Well, maybe I should find a sugar daddy to help with Europe because I doubt minimum wage is gonna get me there soon.

Little bro is smart. I would prefer western medicines to holistic ones in some cases. What are you going to do when he's becoming a dr?

Glad to be of service, D. I left you a treat to help escape and i get what you mean about the perfect spot to hide from 5-0. I like how far in the woods it is. Can't smell the dank stuff ;)

Pity party spot = a spot in which Castiel goes to whine and moan about his abusive brothers, crazy friend, and get high while talking to the universe named D.

~C  
P.s. I'm Castiel, just fyi

***

  
Castiel huh. Interesting name. I like it. It's very unique unlike mine, Dean. Why I'm not your douche brothers.

Dude an individual cherry pie. You're awesome. I left you a drink since it's bit of a walk. At least for me it is.

Oh so you're why I have been smelling that. I'd call this the chill spot cause being all upset while smoking is never fun.

You don't need a sugar daddy to go. Maybe try moving up at work and save. Or you can go with your friends.

When Sam goes off to college I will probably just work. It's all I can do. I'm not one of those to go off to college and sit all day reading books made by dead people.

Speaking of you said you might be going to jr college. So that means you are smart. What were you going to go for?

~D

***

  
The only normal named one's in my family were Gabe and Michael. I have a cousin named Raphael too. After the archangel, not the turtle. Apparently my dad was big on angels…

Well the smoking makes me feel better cause i can forget the Shit, ya know? I'm glad you liked the pie. Cherry is a favorite. Thanks for the Gatorade. It definitely helped.

Ha, moving up would mean management and idk if i want to make a career at the fuel station. Some day though, I'm going to take Europe by storm. Maybe fall in love in Rome.

Well then what do you do if school isn't your thing? I'm going to be taking general ed classes right now. Not sure what i want to do with my life.

I hope you like caramel.

~Castiel

***

  
Normal is overrated if you ask me. Angels really? Sound more like demons to me. But what do I know.

Ya I what you mean by smoking. I prefer cracking open a cold one myself. Glad you liked the Gatorade. Wasn't sure which to get so I went with the red.

You don't have to make being in management a career if you don't want but you could get raises. It would help pay for things while you do your studies.

I bet you'll rock europe like a hurricane. Falling in love in Rome sounds like a plan. Just keep an eye out. Don't want to be caught in one of the human traffic things people talk about.

Caramel happens to be one of my favorites. I always have a stash somewhere. I didn't bring any Gatorade with me this time so I hope you don't mind a brew.

So on a side note what kind of music are you into? Was talking to Sam about it,that's my little brother, and he said it must be reggae but i think you're more of a 3 doors down, my chemical romance kinda person.

~Batman

***

  
Dear God no! I may be a pothead but I do not like reggae. Nothing against it i just can't get into it. I kinda like all music. Hanging with Charlie (the witch) i get exposed to top 40 pop music (my secret musical obsession is Arctic Monkeys “R U Mine” and Nsync’s “Bye Bye Bye”. Of course now that you know this I'm expecting you to take this to your grave). My favorite songs come from groups like system of a down, breaking Benjamin and Seether though.

I haven't had the beer yet. I'm saving that, but thank you. No food this time, but Charlie says you need to clean your aura cause you sound down. While I agree, you sound as if there's something you want to talk about, at least the sage smells good when it's burning. Oh and if you have trouble sleeping, use the incense. Trust me.

Dude! ~~Well I hope considering your name is Dean~~ did you know a fucking grammar book is like 300$! That's like a week's worth of pay. Thank fuck my brother is letting me ride his couch rent free. Jesus.

~Constantine

***

  
Okay good you’re not like the ones I see chilling out at Sammy’s school. I’m more of a classic rock kind of person. To make it fair I have this thing for “Shake it off” by Taylor Swift and “me Myself and I” by G Eazy. That goes to your grave. I’m more of a Led Zeppelin kind of person.

No need to rush the beer. It goes better with a bacon cheeseburger anyways. Speaking of here is a gift certificate for a burger and a shake or whatever you want to drink. It’s for that one chain they have in every town since this spot is in the middle of like four.

Do you know how hard it is to explain sage to your nerdy brother. He walked in while it was burning and started laughing. He thinks the smell clashes with my leather jacket look. Tell her thank you tho. Ya I got a lot on my shoulders. I’ll try the incense once Sammy goes back to camp.

Damn that is ridiculous for a book that tells you how to talk. I’m sorry. Being managment doesn’t sound so bad now huh? Just kidding, your brother must not be that much of a dick to allow that. I would think you would make more than that. I make more and i’m just the dishwasher at a bakery. Not much but I also have 3 jobs.

So ~~are you a boy or girl~~ did your parents have all boys or what is the ratio?

~Batman

***

  
Dean  ,

Please ignore the crude drawing of the bat signal in the margins. You were right. Being in management at the gas n sip isn't looking to bad. Especially when your creative writing teacher is a douche. Seriously. He thinks he's Metatron, but i call him metadouche. And it's only the first day!

So it's just you and Sammy huh? Must be nice to only have one sibling. Gabriel is okay. He's a bit immature but he's been the one keeping Lucifer and Michael from killing each other. There's only one girl in the family and that my adoptive sister Anna. She goes to school overseas.

Did you know you could tell a lot from a person based on their playlist? Zep is an awesome choice btw. My fave by them is Kashmir ;)

You didn't have to buy dinner, Dean. I'll have to hang on to it. Maybe someday we'll actually get together for a burger and a beer, where we can laugh about over priced college supplies and men in leather jackets that like Taylor swift. Don't worry your secrets safe with me.

If you ever need sometime to talk, you know what to do.

Until then,  
Castiel

(and yes that is a piss poor drawing the batmobile)

***

  
You didn't do too bad on your doodles. I myself can't draw for shit.

  
As you see. Oh that blows. Even his name sounds like a douche. I would try to find another teacher.

Ya its just us. It's better this way. I don't think i could take care of more since it is only us. Dad left and well don't know where he is. Oh so three brothers. That's rough. I guess it's a good thing she is overseas then.

Yes i did know that. That's why Sammy isn't allowed to pick the music. Kashmir happens to be one of my faves. So you got good taste there.

No problem gotta make sure you're fed after spending all your money on supplies. That would be nice. Or can talk about those men who still listen to *nsync. Haha ya no i'll keep it to myself.

Maybe i'll do my own lil rant one of these days. Today is a good day. I for once have the day off from all 3 of my jobs.

Till next visit to our tree,  
Dean

***

  
Dean,

Well, you’re a miracle worker! I now have a new professor who likes to be called Cain. He’s actually really intriguing and can wax poetic about parallels you would not believe! Sorry Nerded out there haha

Wow! A day off from all three?! Holy shit, dude! What did you with that much free time? Not trying to be a smart ass btw. Genuinely curious how the man who carries the weight of the world on his shoulders does on his day off.

Don’t give me crap about Nsync dude. That was the one thing Anna and I bonded over when we were younger. Although I gotta admit, the image of what I suspect to be you, in your leather coat, dancing to Shake It Off is hilarious.

Please tell me you dance to it. *bat eye lashes*

I’m not starving btw. My brother can cook, granted he’s more a pastry chef then a chef but yeah.

I’m glad you were happy. You should have more days like that.

~Castiel

***

  
I FUCKING HATE MY BROTHER!!!

Lucifer is a fitting name for that assbutt. He needs to mind his own damn business and let me live my life.

Sorry. I shouldn’t burden you with my family drama. You can ignore this. It’s cool. I just needed to yell.

***

  
Hey,

I’m Charlie and I’m sorry that you’re just now getting these letters. Before I start, Castiel is okay. Are you sitting down? Please sit before you read this next part.

Castiel was admitted to Lawrence Memorial last Tuesday on his way to bring the two letters. He has this silly habit taking your letters with him so he can answer you throughout the day. Something about having a connection with you, which I find adorable, just don’t tell him that, ‘kay?

Well, like I said, he was on his way to bring these two letters to you. Having had a fight with his brother and walking away when said brother wasn’t done and nearly led him to your guys spot. I’m not going to tell you the exact reasons they were fighting, but I will tell you that his brother is being charged for assault and battery, and hate crime related charges. I’m not sure when Castiel will be released as his first three days they kept him asleep most of the time. He had internal bleeding and a punctured lung, but I’ve been assured by Gabriel that the doctors say he’ll be okay. He’s gonna have to quit smoking. I know you wouldn’t know him from a random person on the street but please believe me when I say that he needs you. He doesn’t have many friends, he doesn’t trust many people. But you somehow have got my best friend smiling again.

I know he told you that I’m Pagan. I don’t know if you are the religious type, but if you could please just keep him in your thoughts while he heals, I would appreciate the positive energies for **our** friend.

Blessings,  
Queen of Moons  
Aka: Charlie

P.S. I promised Castiel I would be his owl until he can come back on his own so please know that your letters will still be read and responded too =D

***

  
Charlie,

Thank you so much for informing me. If there is anything I could do please let me know. I'm leaving him a letter along with this if you didn't notice his name is on his as yours was on this one. I actually brought him some apple pie pops I made. If you want one you can have one. I made enough. I hope it helps him recover a bit.

I am sure you will keep it to yourself but I usually carry on me his last letter in my jacket so I can go back to it. I think the last one is slightly torn from constantly re-reading it trying to see if I had said something wrong.

I really wish I could put his brothers in their place. There is no excuse at all to treat your sibling the way they do him. I hope his brother goes away for a long time. I had wondered what all the ruckus was about. There was a thing going around town that someone was hospitalized and the reasons were under investigation so only family was allowed. Which blows my idea out of the water. He might not be able to smoke but edibles might actually help him. I don't have many friends myself. Writing him is the only thing that takes me away from everyday life.

I'm not much for religion but I'll keep him in my thoughts and I will keep writing him.

Thank you.  
Dean

***

  
It's nice to hear from you. For a second there I thought I had said something wrong. I am glad you found a teacher you like. It's always nice to be able to have a good experience in school.

I actually have no idea how I managed to get them all aligned on the same day but I am not complaining. All tho I have the day off Sammy doesn't So I keep busy running him around and It was actually the day he went off to camp. So I actually used the incense you gave me. It smelled good and it did help me sleep. So thank you very much for that. One of many nights recently that I actually got a good night's rest. What was it?

Yes I do dance to Shake it Off and I can guarantee it is 100x funnier then you can imagine. But no shame in my game. I could totally picture what I think is you dancing to Bye Bye Bye.

I'm glad one of your brothers at least cares enough to feed you. Especially after reading your brief letter saying how you hate your brothers. I hope everything is okay. I am here for you even if it's not physical. I made you a little something I hope you like it.

~Batman (Also I spilled my drink so sorry about the paper)

***

  
Batman,

I’m glad the incense helped! It’s frankincense and myrrh. The frankincense is to help you calm down and the myrrh is for clearing your mind. It’s my go too when I’m having problems sleeping or need to calm down.

The pop was delicious. It haven’t had sweets the last couple of weeks so it was nice to have a Dean original ;-)

I’m sorry this one is so short. I’m really tired lately. Hopefully I’ll be able to be my long winded self again.

Oh and I rock to Bye Bye Bye, tyvm. I need a haircut though, otherwise I look like a dark haired floppy dog.

~Castiel

***

  
Dean,

Shhh… Don’t tell Castiel I’m writing you but I felt that I had to. You clearly have a connection with him. He likes you. I can see it in the way he lights up talking about ‘Batman’. Trust me when I say you haven’t and probably couldn’t do anything wrong. You make my friend smile in a way I can honestly say I have never seen him do. Thank you for that.

Thank you for the apple pie pop. I probably shouldn’t have given it to Castiel when he was on pain medication… put it this way, his approval was pornographic sounding! But I know he appreciated it.

I tried to convince him to leave a picture for you. So that way you can at least put a face with the person, but he says no. I’m trying to crack him though!

Until next time,  
Queen of Moons

***

  
I might have to find out where i can get more of those. Sammy can just deal with the smell.

I'm glad you enjoyed the pop. It was my first attempt at them. The boss is letting me add some of my own creations to the front counter. With that I get 15% of each one sold. So I'm kinda excited about that. I also became lead at my janitor job for night shifts and well being the paperboy there is no real advancement but the tips aren't that bad.

It's okay that you're tired. I have those days as well. I'm just glad to know I didn't scare you away.

Floppy dogs rock! For me tho if I don't cut my hair I look like a pidgey or whatever that annoying Pokemon's name is. Sammy is obsessed with that game.

Sorry if my next few letters aren't the happiest. My father after over god only knows the time is back and worse then ever. Luckily Sammy is at camp so he won't know.

~Batman

***

  
Hey Charlie. I was hoping to hear back from you. How is he doing? I'm pretty worried about him. Did they say when he would be released or is he still there.

I'm glad i make him smile. His letters are the best part of my days. Before this it was just work and Sammy my little brother.

Haha well I'm sending something else this time. That must have been a site to see and hear. I'm glad he liked it.

He doesn't have to send a picture just yet. No need to rush him. I would send one but at the moment I am not in the best shape for taking pictures. No i don't have old ones unless you count pictures of me from a baby to like 9yr old.

Please keep me posted.  
Dean

***

  
Dean,

I actually have a bunch. Charlie gets a discount so I have plenty to spare and I'm happy to share!

Congrats on all the good fortune at your jobs! I'm sure you'll make a killing with your confections.

Let's play a game. Maybe this would make you feel better about your father's unexpected arrival. If you could be anywhere with anyone, right now, where would you be? With who and what would you do?

Eagerly awaiting your reply  
~Castiel

***

  
Castiel,  
I don't want to take away from what you have. I can find a place. I am sure of that.

Thanks it took a lot for me to get the raises. But now just maybe I can get me and Sammy our own place where he can't just walk in. Thanks I hope I do too. From the pops on the first day my cut was $9 but I plan on making more since I sold out and then I am also going to start making other things. I'm actually leaving you some cheesecake bites.

A game sounds fun to me. He has yet to leave and is expecting me to spend my paycheck on everything he wants. ugh....

Hmmmm.... If I could possibly be anywhere right now it would probably be at The Burger Stand at The Cashbah. They have some of the best burgers and not a bad beer collection. For who I would bring.... probably Sammy... nah I'm not going to take him there so he can just eat rabbit food. I would actually take you and enjoy a nice meal with good company.

Your turn. Where would you be and with who?

~Dean

***

  
Dean,  
Not even gonna lie, that sounds wonderful. A real burger and a beer… damn if only. They don’ t know how to make burgers here. It’s like fucking card board I swear. It’s also like they’ve never heard of freaking salt. Monsters.

Let’s see if I could be anywhere with anyone right now it would be out in the open where I could camp out under stars. A bonfire to bullshit and tell stories around, enjoy a drink or two. You’d be there of course. I think you’d like the quiet of everything. Plus the stars are beautiful.

So remember my friend Charlie? She has this hair up her butt to have me leave a picture of me so enjoy the self portrait. No laughing, I worked hard on it ~~that’s what she said~~.

 

Volia! Me in the standard hospital issue scrubs. I look fabulous don’t I? I think the nurse was hitting on me cause she said the blue brings out my eyes. Nearly gave myself a nosebleed with the force of the snort I gave her. Barking up the wrong tree lady haha.

Okay, I’m getting tired again. I’m sorry. Again. Your turn to ask a game question!

Also are you trying to make me fat? The cheesecake bites were, unsurprisingly, delicious.

~Castiel

***

  
Castiel,  
Well we will have to plan that. You know you still have that gift card you can always get a real burger. Because that sounds awful. Monsters is right. How could they disgrace something so beautiful!

That sounds nice. I think that is why I love this spot so much. It is very quiet. The scenery is beautiful. Bonfires on cold nights are the best.

Yes I remember you mentioning Charlie. It's not bad at all. You saw my rad looking self portrait i did of me. Your's is ten times better.

The nurse has good taste even if it's the wrong tree she is trying to climb. But good thing you were in a hospital so if you did have a nosebleed they could help you.

No I'm not trying to make you fat. I just want to make sure ~~someone as sweet as you~~ you get a well balance diet is all. Wait I just noticed. Why are you in the hospital? How are you getting these letters to me?

~ ~~Castiel~~ Dean (Sorry way too many rough night)

***

  
HOLY CRAP! DID YOU JUST HIT ON MY FRIEND?!

Sorry but he totally was blushing and grinning when reading your last letter. In fact I think he’s got a surprise for you in his next letter cause he had me bring a photo album to him. ^_^

Sorry I’ve been MIA. He was starting to get suspicious. I think I was pushing something a little too hard. He’s doing better. There was a complication with his shoulder a week ago so they had to reset it. I hope he tells you what’s going on soon. I don’t want you to worry too much about him, like I know he’s doing about you.

Also, the incense are from me. Castiel told me you liked them and I usually get them in bulk. I also added more sage. We don’t know what’s going on with your Dad, but we both figured you could benefit from an energy cleaning.

Okay he’s starting to wake again. Hopefully I can talk to you soon!

~Queen of Moons  
P.S. I’m totally shipping you two. Just saying.

***

Dean,

Crap.

This is why I shouldn’t write while under the influence of pharmaceuticals. I say shit I don’t mean to say.

Okay so here’s the “I don’t want to drag you into my family drama” short end of it. My brother Lucifer (the one that I wrote the I hate my brother letter) found out I was gay. Then proceeded to show me just how much he approves of my life choices and now I’m in the hospital. They say I should be able to go home either the end of this week or next. I’m okay. I promise. It just hurts to move at the moment but the important thing is, I’ll live. And Charlie is the only one I trust with our secret since she’s the one that suggested asking the Universe for help and the Universe brought me you.

There now that has been said moving on.

You keep saying sweet things like that and we’re gonna have a problem. Would hate to fall for my pen pal who is most likely straight and then there’s that whole cheesy pinning for your friend thing and do we really want to go with that drama?

Is it safe to assume that you’re my friend? I would certainly hope so. I do consider you one.

Now that I’ve made a fool of myself completely sober. Here’s further embarrassment.

 

My hair is a bit longer than this picture, but I’ve been told it’s a good one.  
~Castiel (Please try to get some sleep, Dean. I do worry about you.)

***

  
Charlie,  
Nice to hear from you again. Maybe I did and maybe I didn't the world will never know. I am glad I got him to smile while in the dreaded place. Ya he did pop something special in his.

I kinda figured you were making sure he wasn't suspecting anything. So I fully understand. Ya I am really worried it has been a month and I am really worried. I hope they fixed his shoulder. I know how that pain is. My father doesn't take to kindly to most things. He would never win father or the month let alone the day. He doesn't need to tell me if he doesn't want to. I'll be worried either way.

Thank you so much for the incense you really didn't need to. I would have found this somehow. Thanks for the sage. I will probably use it once he leaves. He will probably call it pansy shit. I can't wait to find a place for me and Sammy that is out of his reach and all ours. Or well mine once Sammy leaves.

What is shipping? I don't know the new slang.

Talk with you soon.

Dean

***

  
Castiel,

I don't know why you didn't want to tell me. Remember I am the universe venting to the universe is what brought you to me. If It wasn't for Sammy I would sure show Lucifer how treat his brother. That is no way no matter what. Maybe he is upset you were able to show who you really are and he was never given that chance. When people find out about me they know better then to tell me how I should live my life. But then again that is far and few that ever do.

My life is drama that would far be from it. But I am as straight as Freddie Mercury. Just saying.

Don't ever think you are making a fool of yourself. Here I will level the playing field.

Like I said I am not good at all this picture taking selfie thingie.  
~Dean (Sorry I have had a few too many)

***

  
Charlie,

I am so sorry the way this letter got to you. I didn't know how else to get it to you. Sammy has no sense of direction but I knew he would be able to find you under the circumstances. To be honest I don't even know if he got these to you. I just have to hope.

I can now 100% say my dad's visit is over and it will be 5-10 till I have to worry about him unless he snakes his way out. Which is very likely.

I won't be out of here for a week if not longer. I know I can't tell you not to worry but I don't want Castiel to know. He needs to recover and worrying about this will set him back and I couldn't live with myself knowing it was my fault. I have guards at my door but I told them you might come to visit because it is the only way I could think of getting letters to Castiel. I didn't know your last name but told them a perky girl named Charlie would be coming for visits to put you on the list and that your last name was Moon since I didn't now. You would be the one to change it.

If you can't come I understand. Sammy should have told you which room after confirming it was you. Please don’t try to ask what happened just know it was the last time.

~Dean (I am so sorry)

***

  
Dean,  
OMG, Sammy is adorable and huge! And funny story, he and his girlfriend have come into my shop a few times. Apparently she’s learning runes and tarot and he’s cute and supportive of her. Good job raising him!

Don’t you dare tell us not to worry about you Dean Winchester (Sam may have introduced himself as Sam Winchester, so you can thank him for that)! I’m not going to tell Castiel a word about what is going on. But he heard the ruckus down the hall when you were brought in. Eventually he might put two and two together.

I’m tempted to sneak him into see you. Maybe you two can make out or something and heal each other.

Also shipping means that I’m team Destiel (you + Castiel) or in which I hope that you two will have a relationship because if you get the same smile on your face like he does, then you two are adorable and need to give us cute gay babies.

Okay he needs my help getting to the shower. I **will** be by to see you.

Your friend,  
Charlie (ps. The last name is Bradbury, but I like Moon ;-) )

***

  
Dean,

I know. I should have just told you but like I said I didn’t want to burden you or scare you off. It’s crazy how with these letter and past few months, I feel myself falling for you and I keep telling myself it’s stupid and I should just stop while I’m a head. But then you tell me you’re as straight as Freddie Mercury (which isn’t very straight at all mind you!) and give me that adorable picture. Like jesus, how is it possible for you to be that good looking?

Do me a favor though, unless your brother is taking the picture, please don’t drive and use your phone. I don’t want to lose my friend.

I’m worried about Charlie. She left the other day to ‘get a soda’ and came back ten minutes later in tears and without a soda. She kept telling me nothing was wrong, but she looked so upset. She just left again, saying she needed to use the bathroom, which makes zero sense since she was using the in room bathroom up until yesterday. Maybe I’m reading too much into this. Who knows.

Good news is I get to home in two days. Soon I’ll be able to be at our spot again. I keep hoping that one day we’ll be there at the same time. I don’t know what would be said or done, but it’s nice to think about.

Hope you’re sleeping better.  
~Castiel

***

  
Charlie,

Ya for a 18 year old he is big. Ya he is a sweet kid and he supports all that are in his life. I am proud of him. Yes I have fed and clothed him but sometimes I believe Sammy has been raising me.

No one needs to worry about me. I'm still alive that is all that matters. I had no idea what happened until I woke up. Well I hope he won't find out untill I am all and ready to tell him myself. I just want him well.

No as you saw seeing me would not be the best for him. I don't look anywhere close to human.

Okay I now understand the shipping thing now. I don't think a relationship would happen. Too much bad stuff goes on around me I would never want him in danger. But the thought is pleasant.

Thank you so much for the visit. Its nice to see (well as much as I can) someone elses face other then Sammy's and the cops. Even though you did grill me pretty bad. I don't know which was worse your grilling or the pain from my ribs.

~Dean

***

  
Hey ~~babe~~ Castiel. Sorry I have been drinking. Wow i'm an idiot.

Like I said before you can tell me anything remember you are writing the universe. I worry about you. Okay I wasn't sure if you were really saying what you did in your last letter but you did. I wouldn't fall for a guy like me. Too much baggage and I would never want you in danger. Especially for me. Ya no I am far from strat that’s why Samsy gets a kick when i get letters. I am average far from good looking. Now you you look like an angel.

I promise next time Sam will take the picture.

I'm sorry to hear about Charlie. Maybe they didn't have the soda she wanted or saw something that made her sad. I hope she is okay too. As for the bathroom thing maybe she just needed some air.

I'm so glad you will be home soon. You do need it but don't push yourself on going to our spot until you are fully recovered. I don't want you to relapse.

~Dean

***

  
Dean,  
Yes, you're right. Him seeing you in your current condition is a very bad idea. As I did for him, I will respect your wishes and not tell him what happened. I still think you both are idiots for choosing to not tell each other things.

Regardless of what you say, we are both going to worry about you. You are our friend. One might be more emotionally invested than the other but still, we care nonetheless.

Never say never, Dean. Castiel likes to say that "good things do happen," and you never know what the goddess has planned ;)

Castiel goes home today. He's anxious to get back to normal. He still has to take it easy, so I might be playing messenger still until the time being.

Peace out,  
Charlie

***

  
Dean,

I had a dream last night. Weirdest fucking dream I think I've ever had. You were in it. And you were in hell. I don't know it's hard to explain. But you were calling for help but I couldn't get to you fast enough. It's probably the medications. They took me off the good stuff and put me on codeine. I'm trying not to use it as much. Kinda quitting the funny stuff.

I still don't know what is up with Charlie. She won't tell me. She just changes the subject.

I'll take it easy. Doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about it. And please don't talk like you don't deserve happiness. If any one deserves happiness Dean, it's you. ~~I wish I could be that for you~~.

Yours,  
Cas

***

  
Charlie,  
Yes I know I should tell him but do you really think that would be the best thing for him when he was about to be out or is out and still recovering. In due time I will tell him. I just don't want him in danger.

I know you will worry but at least me saying it doesn't seem like i am begging for it. That is one thing I would never do. I worry about others no the other way around. I will go without just so others will have.

I know that saying but my track record with life that is not you usually the case. It was random that I was the one to find the letter. A good random but still random.

Thanks for playing messenger they say I'm still stuck in her sadly. Luckily my jobs are understanding. I just know once i'm out I will need to bust my ass. I have lost too much time and I can't lose what Sam and I have. Without my car for now until they fix it which they say the middle of next month it will be a process. I guess I will have to put my plans on hold for a place.

~Dean (Thank you again for doing this for me.)

*** 

  
Castiel,  
That is an odd dream I mean yes my life is like hell but at least I got an angel writing me huh. That sucks that they took you off the good stuff. When I get the chance I'll bake you something special to help you.

She most likely has a good reason not to tell you, but I wouldn't know.

Thank you for taking it easy. I do worry. Well maybe one day I'll get my happiness. For now I get a glimpse at it through the letters.

~Batman

***

 

I have no problem playing messenger for you both. I wish I had better news but apparently adjusting to be at home again is harder on Castiel than we had thought. He did tell me that he hopes you enjoy the comic. He said it's from his personal stash and figured you'd appreciate it.

I know you have a lot on your plate with worrying about Sammy and getting yourself back on your feet and on your own, but I'm gonna be real with you. Gabriel, Castiel's only sane brother, is engaged and Castiel might be moving back in with his oldest brother. I've tried to convince him to move in with me, but apparently even though we both lack the equipment that either is attracted too, he's still too much of a gentleman to share a bed with his lesbian best friend. What a weirdo right?

I think the news of Gabe combined with whatever other shit he won't tell is making him depressed. Maybe you have a way to cheer him up.

As leverage and persuasion and with his permission, I present his senior high school picture to entice you or excite you, either way works ;)

~QoM

*** 

  
Charlie,  
I had a feeling going home was going to have some adjustment issues. Isn't Gabe a porn star? Which is the oldest? That worries me. I would rather him stay with you. I'm going to have Sammy look into something for me and get back to you. How big is your place? Because I know where he is coming from. He is a gentlemen and that is okay.

I wish I had a picture in return for him but I would have to take one and Him seeing me would not help.

With Sam's help I hope he enjoys this and it helps him. Mainly Sam did the research and got the items. I picked out the Lotus for mental clarity and focus and the Patchouli to help with happy and joy. Sam threw in the Rose and said it was the best fitting oh and he got that rose quartz and told me to think of him as I held it. I don't know what any of that does but I hope it helps. Plus there is a tea to help as well since I know he likes it. I'll be letting him know in his letter too but I thought maybe being pagan you could explain the rose and the quartz to me since Sam refused haha.

Thank you for this again. Dean

*** 

  
Castiel,  
I got Charlie's letter. I love the comic so much. Thank you. Please keep your head up. I didn't want to go through Charlie to talk to you I had to write you. This way you now I am there and maybe give you some hope even tho I am not always the happiest.

I hope you like what I am sending. I know you like this kind of stuff so i sent some Lotus (for mental clarity and focus), Patchouli (for happy and joy), and Rose (Sam said it was the best to send. Yes I had him research and I paid and picked the first two) incense for you. There is also a Rose quartz he picked up and said think of Castiel so I thought of you while holding it. I don't know what it does but once I can I'll look it up myself. There is also some tea to help as well.

Please keep your chin up and don't push Charlies offer away just yet.

~Dean your Batman

***

Dean,

Hey stranger. Thank you for the new scents. I appreciate the thought that must have gone into it. I'm glad you liked the Batman comic. I had a feeling you would have. Not many people would part with the original first release of Batman. Especially when the original owner is more of a Marvel fan ;)

So Charlie can probably explain this better, but basically rose is associated with matters of the heart. While I may not be into the Pagan stuff that she is, crystals are something I know a bit about. So when giving another person a crystal, especially one that is meant for healing, it helps to have the intention and energy to be absorbed into the crystal by the giver. So with Sam saying you need to carry the quartz around while thinking about me, was correct. The thing that gets me, is that a rose quartz is also known as a crystal of unconditional love. I'm sure Sam didn't mean it with that intent and most likely got it for it properties of speaking directly to the heart (chakra) to dissolve emotional wounds, fears and resentments.

Thank you for the tea as well, it's helped me calm down a bit.

I'm not sure what Charlie has told you exactly about my situation but Gabe is most likely going to be moving into his girlfriend's. He has offered to keep the current apartment in my name, should I find a roommate to help pay for rent and utilities. But with me being in the hospital and such, Nora (the boss lady from the Gas-N-Sip) is having a hard time fitting me into the schedule since she had to cover for me before. So I might be going home to live with Michael. I've been promised that Lucifer is no longer welcome in our father's home, so that's a minor relief.

I don't want to impose on Charlie especially since her relationship with Gilda has seem to become more serious. She says that it would not be an imposition but let's be real here, Dean. She (Charlie) has a studio apartment above the shop she works in (It was her grandmother's palm reading shop that she inherited, that's how I get the scents hella cheap ;) ). That means there's only one bed. And while I'll never be attracted to her besides lacking the proper genitalia ~~her eyes aren't the right green~~ nor she to me, I couldn't put her in that position.

She says I'm stubborn but the same could be said about her.

Oh look, the wordiness is back.

~Your Angel

***

 

Dean,

Ha! I actually helped Sam with rose quartz. I had no idea about the scent though. If Castiel hasn't filled you in or you found out on your own, let me know!

Gabe isn't a porn star per say, he's more of an amature director. I mean he's new to the porn scene and he's actually written and directed some pretty decent stuff. Which Castiel says I'm wired for even knowing, but hey I support all my friends!

In Cas' family the hierarchy is: Michael (who's 30) Lucifer (who's 28) Gabe (who's 27) Anna (who's 21) and Cas (who'll be 20 in August)

Hope that clears some things up! I gotta get back to work. New girl named Jo keeps screwing some things up haha

Peace out,  
Charlie

*****

  
Charlie,

Thanks for helping Sam with that. I had a feeling he went to you. Castiel actually filled me in on that.

Well I guess to each their own. I don't know that is a bit odd in my view too but I am all for supporting friends.

Do you by chance have room in your place for a futon? I really dont want him going back to that house and if he can't live in that place I would like him there with you.

I myself am glad to say they will be releasing me at the beginning of next week. So I can manage somehow to get to his and my spot. You can still write me if need me or just for fun.

Good luck with the new girl.

~Dean

***

  
Castiel,

I figured it meant a lot to get such a classic comic. I love it.

Oh I know why Sammy did it. He was right on the dot with it. So thank you for your explanation. It looks like all of that did help you. I am glad. I don't like knowing you aren't your positive self.

I talked to my work and if you don't mind the commute my job at the baker has some shifts and she is willing to take a chance on you. We wouldn't be working at the same time because she worked me on my own shift but you would have a solid income with room to further it. She is also willing to work around your school schedule. I still don't like the idea of you going there.

Well I still wouldn't put her offer aside.

~Dean

***

  
Dean,

So I was correct? He got it for the healing properties? I know it may sound cheesy ~~even if we aren't dating and never will be~~ , but I like having something on me that you once had in your possession. I'm a giant sap. Sorry

That's really sweet of you Dean. I don't know much about baking, but I promise to be a quick learner. Just let me know when and where and I'll be there.

Charlie is making me look at futons and room partitions with her. She said she's not taking no for an answer. So I should probably take my medicine cause this is gonna hurt like a bitch.

Is it weird to say you miss someone you've never actually met? Yeah, it probably is.

~Cas  
PS. finally got a haircut. No more shaggy dog :P

*** 

  
Charlie,

As you see now why I sent you this letter the way I did. He told me you had him looking and I couldn't let you do it on your own. That should be more than enough to get Castiel everything to live with you. Like a futon, dresser and whatever else. That is what I had same look into for me. I will not take no for an answer and I will not take the money back. I'm doing this for him. It is the least I can do for now. Until I get back on my feet. They are putting me on limited duty.

~Dean

***

  
Cas, (I hope that is okay)

You were half right on why. That is not cheesy at all I keep your newest letter in my inside pocket of my jacket. I use to keep all your letters in my car but I now have them in a box in my room next to my picture of my mother. So no need to be sorry at all.

You can start whenever you are ready too. Lori is ready whenever you are. I included her buisness card so you have a way to reach her. I am sure you will amazing.

I am glad to hear that you are finally listening to her. Keep me posted and please take care of yourself. Don't over do it.

No it isn't cuz I find myself missing you. Especially since I can't go to our spot where I now you have been. It's like you are there when I am there.

Awaiting you.

Dean

***

  
Dean,

Absolutely not. I will give it to Sam to use for his schooling! You are **NOT** responsible for Castiel. I don't see why you are finding yourself responsible. I get that you like him and lord know he's falling in love with you, but damn it Dean. Doing this, caring for him like this, like you want something from whatever it is you two have but then telling him you're no good and he's better off without you is just not fair!

When do you get out. I need to see you in person for longer than a “Hi here’s the letters”.

~QoM

***

  
Dean,

You're more than welcome to call me Cas, Angel, whatever nickname you want.

Half right? I don't understand...

What's going on, Dean? I mean Lori said she was happy to see me and said something about being short staffed since you needed to cut back on hours and then you're talking like you haven't been to our spot, which can't be possible because how else was Charlie getting the letters?

I'm worried. I'm so worried that at times I physically ache. You and Charlie are hiding something from me. Please tell me what's going on.

~Cas

*** 

  
Charlie,

If that is what I said I did not mean it in the way you think. I have a horrible past due to my father. I am afraid if I be with Castiel I will be putting him in danger and I can't do that to someone I love. I mean how can you love someone you never met. How is that even possible? It scares me to all hell.

That is why I sent the money. When he said he needed a roommate to keep his brothers place it took everything in me to not say I would I have never felt this way and to be honest have never let anyone in. I have never been with anyone because my life has been putting Sam first.

Since I have been writing to Castiel I have actually thought of what I wanted and in the end to me that is Castiel. If something were to happen I don't know what I would do.

Not even Sam knows this he has a lil bit of a feeling but he isn't even close.

Please now I am sincere.  
Don't hate me... Dean

***

  
Blue eyed Angel,

Yes he got it for healing but he also got it for how I feel. I didn't know until you told me what it meant.

I didn't want to tell you but it seems just like you the meds had another plan. I should have told you but I wanted you to heal. I didn't want to be the reason you didn't heal.

Well the rukus you heard that day was them bringing in me. I had picked up my dad from the bar and he found the letters. He said some words and one thing lead to another and I was in the hospital. I didn't want you thinking I forgot about you so I had Sam find Charlie and give her the letters. I'm glad she was okay with giving you them. I just now got released and am now about to go to our spot.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I told her not to tell you. I wanted you well and to be honest I never really wanted you to find out. I know it doesn't make up for anything but I managed to make Special Caramels just for you don't eat too many but it should help with the pain.

Please don't hate me...

Dean

***

  
Gosh Darn it Dean! I don't hate you. It's like I said when we had our sit down. I don't want to see Cas get played and I may have gone mama bear on you because to me Cas is that lost little kitten and I know he loves you. I've been watching him fall in love with you with every letter.

Thank you for clearing things up. I'm sorry that you were stuck with your father. I usually don't say these things, but I wish your father had been the one to die, some how I think your mother wouldn't have let half the crap that has happened to you happen.

I know you're scared, Dean. I think we all are for our own reasons. To be honest, Gabe only said the thing about a roommate because he didn't want Cas to be alone. I think you two would be cute in that apartment together and there's even room for Sam... but I digress. Thank you for clearing things up and I'm glad to see you are doing better.

~QoM

***

  
Dean,

Why would I hate you? So, you didn't tell me that you were in the hospital? I seem to remember being high on morphine and finally saying that I, myself was in the hospital. Was I worried? Yes. I'll always worry about you, Dean.

I'm just glad you're okay. I wish I could see you. Just to see for myself, but I understand.

Lets not keep shit from each other again okay?

Thanks for the caramels ~~but I could think of something else that would make the pain better~~

I have to cut this one short cause Lori called me in to cover for someone this morning.

Until then,  
Your Blue Eyed Angel

***

  
Batman,

I LEARNED TO MAKE SNICKERDOODLES TODAY!!! *flails* sorry I’m excited and Lori let me take some home and I had to come to our spot and give them to you. Why didn’t you tell me you were like Lori’s star employee. I had to stare at your face while changing into my shirt in the locker room. Not that I’m complaining, although I bet you’re jealous. You’re picture got to see me without my shirt on ;)

Okay I gotta head back to Gabes and help him pack. I’m still on the fence about Charlie’s. Almost thought about having her move in with me. But we’ll see.

Miss you,  
Cas

***

   
Charlie,  
I am glad things were cleared up. I never once wanted you to think I was playing him. That is far from my intentions as you now know. It's okay it is just the way it had to be. Maybe I needed the tough upbringing. If I never had had it then I would have never gone to the tree that lead me to the letter well as you now it lead me to Castiel.

Yes that is true we are all scared. I do want to be with him. It just seems to perfect to be so simple.

I want to see where this goes before I jump the gun like I have resisted so many. I wanted to say not only a place where my dad can't just come but it would be a place for him to get away from his family. I didn't because I wa scared.

~Dean

***

  
Blue Eyed Angel,  
Idk you might hate me because I was right there but I didn't want you to see me the way I was. That is why Charlie didn't come back with a soda that day. I'm sorry I worried you.

I still don't want you seeing me how I am. I don't look the best. Better than the first night tho.

Okay let's not do that. I mean this all started by you unknowingly being open to me. Thinking no one would ever read it.

I'm glad you liked the caramels. It took me a lot longer. Mixing almost killed me but I was determined even if I had to take breaks.

They are super good. You did fantastic. I'm glad you are enjoying it there. I knew you would fit right in.

I don't think it is that big of a deal. Yes I am very jelly. I almost bit my lip so hard I bleed just thinking of you taking your shirt off.

Either would be very good as long as you aren't going to the oldests.

Missing you,  
Batman

***

  
Dean  
I am officially writing you from my new bed in my new sleeping quarters at Charlie’s. The redhead won. She says hi btw.

I thought about you a lot today. Well, let’s be honest. I think about you all the time but today was more like what would you do if you were with me type of thoughts. Like tonight, I made burgers (I may suck at baking but I rule the grill) and while I was out there enjoying my beer (I had the one you got me, but had Gilda buy more like it) I wondered if you would try to take over the grill or tell me I didn’t season the patties well enough.

I also thought what it would be like to be out on the roof (that’s where Charlie’s grill is) just me and you. I admit it, I imagined being in your arms and what it would be like to kiss you.

I wonder about that a lot. The kissing. Honestly, I’ve only been kissed once so I’m pretty sure I’d suck at it. But I still wonder.

So here I am, a bit tipsy, laying in bed, thinking of you.

Kinda wish I had a real room with a locking door now ;)

~Your angel


	2. Big Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has subscribed to this fic and has waited patiently for an update. 
> 
> This is a labor of love and it is so hard to restrict your writing to only in text, letters and journals. 
> 
> just a disclaimer: All errors in this fic are intentional as auto correct and personal writing is usually far from grammatically correct ;-)

Castiel,

I am so happy to hear that you are there and not your brothers. Tell her hello.

I think about you all the time too. I totally read one of your sentences very wrong. If i was there I would have just been watching you. Now if the burger wasn't seasoned right next time I would have assisted.

Kissing you is what I think about a lot is a pleasant thought. Under the stars as well would be just so pleasant. I am sure you would do better than me. I haven't done that either. But oh do my thoughts run wild. Especially at night.

I'm medicated and laying in bed in just my boxers. God is it hot in here.

~Your Batman

P.S. I wrote my number on a slip of paper so if you ever want you can text me or even call me. I am up late so don’t ever hesitate.

 

### Cas’ Journal Entry 

Holy crap. I have his number. Do I text him? Do I call him? Why the fuck am I acting like a giddy girl over this like seriously! AH! I know I’m going to write him back, and give him my number…

Shit I just text him. OMG I’m gonna die. But it will be a happy death!

  
**10:17 P.M.**

<< Hello Dean  
<< :) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Hey Cas. I didn’t really think you would text me. I went out on a whim. - Your Batman

<< Well I’m glad you did :) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh me too :) - Your Batman

<< So what are you doing? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I'm just reading a book. It’s still too hot in here.  
>> How about you?- Your Batman

<< I’m playing with my new phone - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Wow - Your Batman

<< Extreme close up - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Ya. Your eyes wow - Your Batman

**Multimedia Message 10:27 P.M.**

>> Oh god damn Sam. I’m sorry. He got my phone - Your Batman

 

**10:32**

<< Jesus…  
<< Tell Sam i said thank you ;)  
<< And Suddenly it's hot over here - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Haha ok. I will   
>> Im soory.  
>> Sorry* - Your Batman

<< No your not ;) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Haha well only if you don’t want me to be. - Your Batman

<< Don’t ever be sorry for sending pictures. I like them - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Well i like pictures of you too. :) - Your Batman

 

**10:41 P.M.**

<< *blush*  
<< Charlie wants to know if you have a suit and tie kink? Idky - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Yes i do. Y? - Your Batman

<< Qom here. Brace yourself - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Okay - Your Batman

**Multimedia message 10:43 P.M.**

>> Wow - Your Batman

<< That’s your boy ;-)   
<< Cleans up nicely huh? Omg He’s being rude! Okay I’ll give his phone back now. Sweet dreams Dean ;-) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Just wow  
>> Nite Charlie - Your Batman 

<< Sorry… - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>>Oh no sorry needed at all :p - Your Batman

<< B-) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> So… - Your Batman

<< So cool off yet? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh god no  
>> I think it got hotter - Your Batman

<< I don’t imagine that jeans are helping ;p - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh those came off a minute ago - Your Batman

<< O really? So just in your boxers now? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Yes i am.  
>>And in my room all alone - Your Batman

<< Nice. I’m a little jealous. - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Y - Your Batman

<< To have your own space...  
<< But Honestly  
<< I wish I was there - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh me too - Your Batman

<< O yeah? So you can show off your boxers? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Damn Straight they're batman - Your Batman

<< Sexy. Much better than orange boxer briefs - Your Blue Eyed Angel

 

**11:10 P.M.**

>> Orange is a sexy color - Your Batman

<< I think green is sexier - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Blue is the sexiest - Your Batman

<< *bites lip* - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Lip bitter are we? ;) - Your Batman

<< Yep ;) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I wonder what else you bite - Your Batman

<< Are you asking me to bite you, Dean? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Perhaps - Your Batman

<< But honestly - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I’m a sucker for this one spot on my neck - Your Batman

<< Back of the neck? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Its in between the middle and back. Even the thought makes it tingle - Your Batman

<< Well I hope I get the privilege of finding it… And other spots - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh If I’m lucky you will - Your Batman

<< Tease  
<< But honestly  
<< You started it talking about being stripped down to your boxers. - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> That yes im guilty of but i only did that after seeing you in a suit. It got way too hot for pants. - Your Batman

<< I can not be blamed for that! - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> No one else can be blamed for looming that sexy in a suit and tie - Your Batman

<< You really thought I was sexy? Well i know what I’m wearing on our first date ;) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh god yes - Your Batman

<< I have a feeling we won’t make it out of the car. - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Probably not but it would be worth a try - Your Batman

<< Totally worth it - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh yes it would - Your Batman

<< Where would we *attempt* to go? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> That burger joint i was talking about - Your Batman

<< Oh man, as much as I would love to molest that beautiful mouth of yours, you kinda got me excited about those burgers - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh we would get the burgers eventually - Your Batman

<< That’s probably the first thing in gonna do with we actually meet you realize  
<< Kiss you - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh i have no complaints there. I will be a bit nercous tho. Tbh never been with anyone ever - Your Batman

<< We can learn together  
<< And I’ll be just as nervous - Your Blue Eyed Angel

 >> I like the sound of that - Your Batman

 << I’ve never liked anyone as much as I have with you. Don’t want to screw this up, ya know? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I know exactly what you mean. Tbh ive never like anyone till you  
>>Liked* - Your Batman

 

**11:39 P.M.**

<< So… I gotta know. Are you a blanket hog? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Nope. But in certain circumstances that won’t matter ;) - Your Batman

<< I’m a snuggler. Charlie has called me octo-cas at one point. Just warning you for future reference ;) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh i dont mind that one bit. - Your Batman

<< Good :) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> So other then making it really hot over here what are you doing? - Your Batman

<< Trying desperately hard not to think of you out of those boxers. You? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh one step ahead of you i could stop so i just went with it. Then you mentioned snuggling and all i could think of was u in no boxers pressing up against me - Your Batman

<< Evil. You at least have privacy. Now I’m gonna be hard and have to take a cold shower - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I would fix that problem if i could. You had me hard a while ago. Thats why the pants had to come off - Your Batman

<< Oh yeah and how would fix that?  
<< Jesus really? The suit really did it for ya, huh - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Id get you over here then we would both have privacy. Oh god yes - Your Batman

<< I’d like that  
<< And if you ever need more porn I’m sure there’s more pictures of me in a suit ;) - Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh so would y. It would be too hot for any amount of clothing  
>> Oh well I’d rather have the real thing - Your Batman

<< I would imagine that clothing would just be a hindrance - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Yes they would. - Your Batman

<< I promise, You tell me when and I’ll wear it for you. - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Sounds like a date- Your Batman

<< Yep - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Does next Friday work? - Your Batman

<< Yes. I don’t have class on Friday’s and Lori has me working open. So I’m all yours after 2pm - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Sounds perfect Sam will be gone and i dont work that day at any of my jobs. - Your Batman

<< Now I’m excited for a whole other reason :D - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Same here. I finally get to stare into those blue eyes - Your Batman

<< * blushes* god you’re such a smooth talker - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Can’t resist with an angel like you - Your Batman

<< You’re the only one that gets to call me that, i hope you know - Your Blue eyed Angel

>> I’m glad. ID be jealous if I found out I wasn’t the only one. - Your Batman

<< Nope only yours :-* - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I’m Happy to hear that. I’m all yours - Your Batman

<< Good :) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> You definitely broke through my walls - Your Batman

<< Maybe the universe knew you needed someone too - Your Blue eyed Angel

>> And they sent me you - Your Batman

<< And it sent me Batman :-D - Your Blue eyed Angel

>> Yes it did - Your Batman

 

**12:07 A.M.**

<< Is it next Friday yet? Lol - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> If only. - Your Batman

<< I guess until then i will have to dream of you and what you’ll do to me in a suit ;-) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

 >> Oh becarful with what you dream hehe - Your Batman

 << Where’s the fun in that? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

 >> Oh I’m just saying it might be more then that :p ;) - Your Batman

<< Tease ;p - Your Blue Eyed Angel

 >> Definitely - Your Batman

 

### Dean’s Journal Entry 

Wow I can’t believe Cas actually texted me. I mean yes I gave him my number but I never thought he would do that. Then Charlie had to send me a picture of him in a suit. Omg! I wanted him so bad seeing that. We may have A/C but my room had never been so hot before. The we texted before he went to sleep. I made sure he was before I nodded off. Did I mention I got the balls enough to ask him for a date!  Ya idk how I got the courage but I did and he said yes! It will be so hard for me to not want to do anything with him because the tension for me is built up something fierce. But I have never been the one to make the first move shit what am I talking about I have yet to have the chance to make any more yet a date. This is my first date ever and I want it to be perfect. So I am busting my ass just to make sure I can do whatever it is we plan. There will be no restrictions. Damn am I excited!

 

**9:51 A.M.**

>> Sorry Dean! I fell asleep. I hope you got some rest and have a great day! Im between classes right now and wanted to let you know i was thinking of you and to say hi :) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

<< Hi. It’s okay. I actually fell asleep as well. How are classes going? Im thinking of you too -Your Batman

>> Well just got out of religous studies. A but earlier than most. The teacher is >> a pompous ass and is seriously misinterpreting a lot   
>> Bit*  
>> Waiting for creative writing now. Them i have a shift at the station  
>> What are your plans? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

 

**12:36 P.M.**

>> Sorry my angel. I have been trying to bust my ass at work. I am just now getting my break. - Your Batman

<< I know this is pointless to say, but please don’t work too hard. :( - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I’m trying not too but I’m trying to get back on track. - Your Batman

<< I understand. Trust me. - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Ya. -Your Batman

<< Are you working at Lori’s today/night - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I finished my shift in the am before it opened up. I went in even earlier to make more baked good. I think i made like half of what is to be put out so i should get some good commission from that - Your Batman

<< Oh. Awesome! :) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Ya. Gotta get back on the ball. WHat about you? How is your recovery? - Your Batman

<< I’m fine. Don’t need to worry about me. Just getting back to work and now that i have two jobs i can start seriously saving. Maybe get a discount from Gabe. Seriously need my own “space” haha - Your Blue eyed Angel

>> Ya i know what you mean. It might look like Sam will be leaving sooner then I thought. But tbh doesnt affect bills since I was paying them to start. But I was paying them to start. But I was also helping him pay for things. It looks like he will have a full ride. - Your Batman

<< That’s awesome! I mean that he’s getting a full ride. I’m only in jr college and that shits crazy expensive lol - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh ya. It looks like he will be going to Harvard - Your Batman

<< Wow! - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Ya it is amazing. The house will feel empty tho. - Your Batman

<< He’ll be back for holidays though, right? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Ya if he has the time. Plus there is Jess. - Your Batman

<< Jess is going to Harvard too?! - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Yes but she is staying here till graduation then going. - Your Batman

<< Oh wow. You poor thing. Going to have empty nest syndrome… You should get a boyfriend, i bet he could help you with loneliness - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Ya I will. Ya I should get a boyfriend. I do have someone in mind. - Your Batman

<< Oh really? Anyone I know? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Yes and ya. You know them very well. I’m just taking my time and planning it out just right. - Your Batman

<< Must be a special guy to grab your attention - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Very special. - Your Batman

<< :-) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> So what are you doing? - Your Batman

<< Reading tabloids at work- Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Fun - Your Batman

<< The joys of working at a gas station lol - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh i bet. Ya some kid ended up throwing up in the hall. - Your Batman

<< Eww that’s always fun. I’m glad Nora doesn’t have me working graveyards. I hated having to deal with the drunk rednecks in this town - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> They aren’t that bad at times. You can get them to buy full cakes then… Not saying I have done that haha - Your Batman

<< Lol u sure that wasn’t a stoner :) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Either works for me haha - Your Batman

<< As long as you make that sale huh? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> They wanted it so sure haha - Your Batman

<< Well Dean. You’ve ruined me. ;p - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh and how is that? - Your Batman

<< Irrational jealousy over your last text lol - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh haha no only for one and well before the moment was never thought of - Your Batman

<< So only one person gets your cake eh ;p - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Yup ;-) - Your Batman

<< Yay ;-) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Hehe. Thank god I am off. - Your Batman

<< Awe but I didn’t get to send you suit porn :-p - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Haha oh i’m waiting for that for later ;-p - Your Batman

<< Mmm something to look forward to tonight - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Definitely - Your Batman

<< Good thing Charlie will Be at Gilda’s ;-) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh really? Mmmm this should be interesting then - Your Batman

<< Yep ;-) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> He he oh why did I wear jeans today…. - Your Batman

<< Cause you don’t want to advertise the goods in public? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Exactly. You have no idea how these teen girls look at me already. It was like i was a sale sign at Forever 21! - Your Batman

<< Well to be fair, you are fucking hot AND look like an underwear model  
<< Your song is on. Hehe :) - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Haha i don’t see that but if you say so. Which? - Your Batman

<< The one i promised to take to my grave - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh… Lol  
>> It’s okay when i was at work Bye Bye BYe was being played by this group of girls and I couldn’t help but smile- Your Batman

<< :-D - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Got you on my brain - Your Batman

<< That’s a good thing right? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Always - Your Batman

<< ;-* - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> ;-*  
>> So just wondering do you still go to our spot - Your Batman

<< I can’t stop grinning. Jesus lol - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I’m glad you can’t - Your Batman

<< Yes.even though i don’t smoke anymore it’s a good spot to clear my mind. Do you? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Yes I do. I wasn’t sure if you still did. Hmmm good to know. - Your Batman

<< *tilts head* what are you planning, Dean - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh nothing… ;) - Your Batman

<< Mmmhmm - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I still got some things i planned - Your Batman

<< Oh yeah? I thought you were gonna make me wait until next Friday? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Oh i am. You will see - Your Batman

<< :-/ rude ;-p - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I believe you will like it. R u going tonight? - Your Batman

<< I was planning on a trip there really quick, yes - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Okay perfect - Your Batman

<< I wont be there until 8. Lori needs me for an hour or so tonight - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Perfect - Your Batman

<< Smh how am i supposed to focus now? - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> You will don’t worry. - Your Batman

<< Nu uh cause that’s like 3 hours away :-p - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Hehe its worth it i hope - Your Batman

<< I bet it is - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> O wow. Apparently i sold out of pops and pies. Just went in to pick up my pay from last week. - Your Batman

 

**4:55 P.M.**

>> Awesome! - Your Blue Eyed Angel

<< Holy crap! - Your Batman

>> What! 0.0 - Your Blue Eyed Angel

 

**5:02 P.M.**

>> Apparently Lori decided to give me 85% and keep 15% of what i sold! That’s why it took me long to reply I ran back to tell her she made a mistake and she said no mistake I know what it says. Omg! I am floored!!!!!!!! 0.0 :-0  
>> I don’t even care my ribs are killing me - Your Batman

<< Babe! While I’m ecstatic for you, please don’t injure yourself further - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I know i just got excited and worried. Didn’t want to lose my job for a mistake. - Your Batman

<< I understand. That is so awesome though! I’m so happy for you  
<< Also sorry for calling you babe  
<< Knee-jerk reaction - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> Its okay. I believe i did that once - Your Batman

<< You can call me babe anytime. I already told you that - Your Blue Eyed Angel

>> I know you have. But I like calling you my Angel - Your Batman

<< There you go making me grin like a fool again.  
<< And now Charlie’s making fun of me… Fml - Your Blue Eyed Angel

 

**10:52 P.M.**

>> Sorry just got back home from the garage. Good news tho. Baby will be ready by our date.   
>>Lol she wanted this like we both did - Your Batman

 

Castiel,

I hope you followed what I put about reading this first. Now what I am going to say next will be hard to follow but I hope you do. Please do not open the box until you get home. Whatever happens after I would like it in a letter which I know for me would be hard. It makes me wait like I had you wait.

It’s been a bit since I have written you. I miss this a bit even tho I text you. I guess I miss our spot knowing it is where you go that at one point of time we enjoyed the same peace, the same view, and the same place that is ours.

Did you ever realize this was the center of all the towns? That is why I picked it. I know weird.

Well I better finish before you get here.

~Dean

P.S. I wasn’t able to wait for this.

 

# ~~What’s in the box~~

###  **Dean’s Journal**

I went out on a whim again. I don’t know what is coming over me. I asked him to be my boyfriend. Oh it will crush me if he said no. But I will understand. I mean we haven’t met and he could not like me after that. Oh I am so nervous. I know right now he is probably getting the letter and holding the box. Oh I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what has come over me. This is all new to me. Oh am I nervous. I need a put this down. I need to try to relax.

###  **Dean’s Journal**

God this man makes me weak at the knees. I still have yet to find out his answer but oh it makes it so hard not to just invite him over this very second. Charlie is truely evil.

Dean,

I agree, while it is nice to text and get an almost instantaneous response (when we’re not busy with our jobs and such) there’s something about going back to where it started it all.

Can I be honest with you? As excited as I am for our date, I can’t wait to be here in our spot with you.

The cupcakes, like I told you before were delicious. Red velvet is actually a guilty pleasure of mine. How is it you know me so well?

Even though I’m texting you now, I miss you. God we’re such saps :P

~Your Boyfriend

Ps. that means yes btw ;-)

 

###  **Cas’ Journal entry**

Holy crap! Is this even real life? Like I joked about falling in love to a complete stranger and then i wind up falling in love with said stranger who is NOW MY BOYFRIEND!

Woah, get a grip. You're 19, grow up!

But seriously. The way he asked. How is he so perfect? Half a dozen red velvet cupcakes which i have no doubt he made himself. Charlie the little thief stole one but said she saved the one with Dean's name for me. And she's a freaking genius even if she's evil, sending him the video of me in the towel…

I called him. Dear God in heaven the way he says my name… although the way he  _moans_ it… fuck I'm getting hard again. I can not wait for Friday…

###  **Dean’s Journal**

Wow that was simply amazing. God his voice. Just thinking about it send chills through my body. The way my name just rolls off his tongue…. Even when he  _moans_ it out… that just made me instantly hard.

I slept so good. The last time I slept that good was when I use the incense he gave me.

I'm so nervous to see what he wrote… but no matter what is said things will not change.

I can't stop thinking about that phone call. The places he took me with just a call. I can only imagine where he will take me in person. Mmmmm… I better calm down. I hope his letter is there when I go check.

Castiel,

I know I will end up texting you this morning at a decent time since it is like 5 a.m. but omg getting your letter has put me on the top of the world. You have no idea.

I maybe so excited but I'm also super afraid too. I just now i will mess things up. You’re just so perfect I don't know how I managed to find out. When I first read the letter I thought I was writing back to some girl having issues. Never knowing what was to come and oh am I so happy I wrote back.

I can't wait to see you in three days. I hope you love what I planned.

Always yours,

Dean

Dean,

Babe, don't think like that, please. We're going to be fine. Remember, the universe brought us together for a reason.

God I wanted to say something so badly. Especially when we were fighting last. I was kind of pissed at Charlie because she knew before you did but apparently she owes Sam twenty bucks. Do you know what that's about?

I can't wait for Friday. I can't wait to feel your lips against mine… to touch you… taste you…

Your Cas

Babe,

It’s so hard not to think like that. I am sorry. This is just so perfect I don’t want it to end.

I’m sorry about our fight. Actually I have no clue why she would owe Sam twenty bucks.

I hope you like all I plan. I’ve never done such a thing before. Like I said I have never had a boyfriend. It was never an option. Because of my father I had to pretend to be straight. Thank god my friends who were girls helped me out and pretended to date me. Although many would get too drunk and try something. Those were awkward moments.

I can’t wait for Friday either. I want it to be magical. I can’t wait to feel every bit of you. You have truely saved me Castiel.

Yours always,

Dean

~~Honey Love~~ Dean,

After the day you've had, i thought you might want a cool one. I stole one so i could have one with you later tonight ;-) also the chips are like my favorite ever and really good with the beer. Hopefully you line the spice!

So apparently your little brother and my best friend placed a bet on who was going to ask who out first.

Sam won...Not sure if i should be proud or offended.

Actually when I think about it, I’m flattered that they care enough. Apparently we have a name for our relationship.. Destiel. Charlie also enlightened me that she and Gilda had an extensive conversation as to who would be top or bottom. Apparently you would be the top and I would either be a bossy bottom or a power bottom. I think they have far too much time on their hands.

Now I need to go get tacos cause it’s taco tuesday and it’s at Novak-Bradbury tradition to gorge on taco and binge watch on  _Stargate-SG1_.

Xoxo,

Your Angel

### 

My Cas,

Thank you babe. Really needed this. I haven't even left yet these chips are amazing.

Haha sounds like them to me! Sam won? Shocker to me… thought Charlie would have.

Destiel huh? Interesting. I'm a what and you're a what???? Ya I think they do but it's cute.

Coincidence I made tacos tonight. Haven't seen it.

❤ Dean

 

###  **Dean’s Journal**

Omg tomorrow is the day! Our first date! I have changed my plans insanely! Still same burgers but different location. Since I am now doing way better I have decided to make our first date extra special. I got the table and chairs in my car and other stuff. It’s going to be a long day but the ending and seeing him. Seeing his reaction… Oh I can’t wait…

Omg! I am going to have him at my house too! Like omg! IN MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I could die happy after that.

Getting tired I hope I don’t pass out on him. All this hard work is for him, for us…

 

**Multimedia Message 10:30 P.M.**

****

>> Enjoy - Sam

###  **Cas’s Journal Entry**

It’s official I am in love. As much as I want to beat Charlie for telling Dean like she did. I’m kind of glad she did. It’s crazy though, right? To be in love with someone you’ve never really met before.. Sure we crossed path like 3 months ago, but to be this far gone over some one…

At least I know it’s mutual!

ONE MORE DAY (as of right now because it’s past midnight) and I get to feast my eyes on my beautiful boyfriend in person. Who was a model, that can cook, bake, and work on cars. Holy crap! How did I get so freaking lucky?! And by the sounds of it, I get him all weekend. I had suggested him coming here on Saturday night so that way when I’m forced to be without him, my sheets will smell like him. But I think I’ll just bring my pillow… or will that be too weird? Ugh.

I’m so freaking excited, but I’m so nervous. Like, what if he doesn’t like what he see’s in person? I’m not as confident as he makes me feel…

Sam is an evil genius, sending me the video of Dean sleeping. His - Dean’s - butt is so cute. Haha. I wanna grab it. And I will ;)

Also, he does this cute little snore. Not the obnoxious sawing logs snore, but little huffs of air when he breathes. And he mutters, no not mutters more like a hum, when you call his name. My poor love gets zero sleep. I’m sure I’ll be watching him do it a lot this weekend.

Dean,

I'm glad you liked them. I love hot cheetos. But then again I love flavor. The bolder/stronger the better!

Oh my. So by saying you're the top and I'm the bottom is like saying you'd be fucking me. Or I'd ride you... and I'm blushing lol

Oh, don't let Charlie know that. She'll force you over here and... you know what on second thought, I think I'm gonna tell her :P I won't really. Or will I?

You're adorable when you sleep. Just fyi.

♥ Your Cas

###  **Dean’s Journal**

Omg i can't believe it. Cas said he loves me… well actually Charlie did but he didn't deny it. I have tried so hard not to tell him myself. I fell for him just like I told Charlie and it hasn't changed. It just keeps getting stronger.

In only 11 hours I will be seeing him. God am I nervous. I hope I don't say anything to mess it up.

I really have to learn how to work this phone. I need to put a lock. Sammy once again go my phone and sent something to Cas. I didn't want him seeing too much till later tonight. Well hoping later tonight.

I really hope I don't fuck this up. Because otherwise all my plans will crumble.

 

Cas my angel,

In just a few hours we will be seeing one another. I simply can’t wait. I know I will text this as well but if you don't mind be ready by 5 p.m. I will pick you up.

Oh!!!!!!! I blushed reading it. I never knew that's what they call it. But what does bossy and power mean?

If you like bold flavors I have this curry I make you would like. Well I think you would like.

You can tell her if you want. Maybe i will even cook for you guys.

Omg I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you. I feel bad. But oh your voice was so soothing.

See you in 11 hours.

Yours Always ~ Dean

 

Dean,

Wow you were up early!  I don't even know if you will get this before our date. Actually I'm gonna call it our weekend because even though we have to be adults and work, I still plan on spending as much time with you as physically possible.

As the time approaches, I feel myself get more and more nervous. Afraid that I'll do something to scare you away.

So the way it was explained to me, by Charlie who reads Stucky slash fics, that a power bottom is one who is still in charge but being penetrated. She wouldn't explain the bossy part. Just giggled. *shrugs*

Five more hours!

Your ridiculously excited Angel ~ Castiel

 

**11:30 A.M.**

<< Hey Charlie. It’s Dean. I was wondering if I could pick your brain about Castiel. If you aren’t too busy. - Saved by Cas

>> Yay he finally gave you my digits huh?  
>> Pick away good sir - Queen of Moons

<< Nope. Got them from Sam. Don’t want him suspicious - Saved by Cas

>> Ah! Smart you are - Queen of Moons

<< I try. ;’D  
<< So jw, does Cas like romantic stuff? Such as picnics? - Saved by Cas

>> Coming from you? No doubt. - Queen of Moons

<< Ok. Is he allergic to anything? - Saved by Cas

>> I mean he’s all about worshiping your love and all. Helped me with many Valentine’s for Gilda xD  
>> Just penicillin - Queen of Moons

<< Ok. What does he like on his burgers - Saved by Cas

>> Bacon and cheese  
>> No Mayo - Queen of Moons

<< Antything else? Lettuce? Pickles? Tomatoes? - Saved by Cas

>> And as much as he loves sauteed onions don’t go there lol he’ll be to embarrassed to kiss you with onion breath - Queen of Moons

<< Ok no onions. Gotcha - Saved by Cas

>> Pickles and tomatoes on the side. Sometimes he uses tomatoes sometimes he doesn’t  
>> He’s an odd creature lol - Queen of Moons

<< Ok. What kind of bread? - Saved by Cas

>> What are the options? - Queen of Moons

<< Brioch, wheat, french roll, sourdough, multigrain, and Italian. - Saved by Cas

>> Hmmm… What are you getting? - Queen of Moons

<< I like brioch - Saved by Cas

>> Then let’s do that - Queen of Moons

<< Ok.   
<< Now what about drink? - Saved by Cas

>> He’ll like it. Don’t worry - Queen of Moons

<< I was going to do wine or beer but I don’t know if I should get soda - Saved by Cas

>> SInce he stopped smoking he hasn’t had soda. If you do get non alcoholic, sweet tea is his thing lately - Queen of Moons

<< Okay good to know for while he is at the house. - Saved by Cas

>> Right now he’s a the station. Nora got called in so he’s entertaining her daughter until the sitter gets her - Queen of Moons

<< Ok. Oh also i need your address lol  
<< Im so darn nervous - Saved by Cas

>> 974 New Hampshire on the corner of that and e 10th… We’re #307 - Queen of Moons

<< Okay sweet - Saved by Cas

>>  Don’t be! You guys were meant to be!   
>> But he’s nervous too. It’s cute - Queen of Moons

<< I hope so. I have never been like like before and then you have my brain going in overdrive and then fast forwarding lol. - Saved by Cas

>> Relax Dean. Tonight is gonna be great.  
>> Doors he need an overnight bag?  
>> Haha  
>> Does - Queen of Moons

<< Ya. But i think he already might have it ready tbh lol - Saved by Cas

>> Oh - Queen of Moons

<< I’m trying to relax. Ummm could I ask you one more favor? - Saved by Cas

>> Well i need to make sure he has condoms and lube… Just in case  
>> Omg lol  
>> He did?! Omg that’s adorbs! - Queen of Moons

<< Okay ummm around 1 could I pick you up. I wanna show you what i did.  
<< Yup he did.  
<< From the sounds of it or at least im hoping he will be staying Saturday night too - Saved by Cas

>> Of course! I’ll just tell him Gilda picked me up since he’s got giz  
>> Omg you two are too much! I love it!!! - Queen of Moons

<< Okay awesome. I really would love your input. - Saved by Cas

>> What? is that why Sam agreed to game night so fast?! - Queen of Moons

<< No. I didn’t know he did that…. Would explain what he sent Cas while I slept… - Saved by Cas

>> Oh lol he asked what we were doing this weekend and I told him that we were doing or monthly d&d campaign and offered him to hang out and he jumped at lol  
>> What did he send Cas? - Queen of Moons

<< A lil video of me sleeping after i feel asleep on the phone with him… - Saved by Cas

>> Awe! Yeah I’m (proudly) the captain of the ship and Sam was a daddy recruit  
>> Fast*   
>> Good Gandalf this phone hates me - Queen of moons

<< Ya i can tell. I have learned a lot from what you guys tell him. Haha  
<< Always happy to help!  
<< Where did you come up with that stuff? - Saved by Cas

>> What stuff? - Queen of Moons

<< The bottom top and stuff - Saved by Cas

>> Ohhh fan fiction. I read a lot of gay fan fic lol. I write it too. Had to ask Cas for input. Which is hilarious cause he turns red and pretends to ignore me - Queen of Moons

<< Lol oh. He is adorable - Saved by Cas

>> Haha yeah he is  
>> Don’t tell him I sent you this but he still had this look - Queen of Moons

>> I call it his “I don’t understand” face - Queen of Moons

<< Thank you so much for your input. Ill see you at 1. Gotta pick up a few things still  
<< Awww - Saved by Cas

>> No problem! See you then! -Queen of Moons

 

**1:15 P.M.**

<< Char! I'm freaking out - Dean’s Angel

>> Por que? - Queen of Moons

<< What if he doesn't like me in person? What if I'm too awkward? What if he's more in love with the idea of me? - Dean’s Angel

>> What if you stop with the What ifs and just live a little?  
>> And trust me. The guy loves you. - Queen of Moons

<< But what if… - Dean’s Angel

>> Castiel James Novak eventually Winchester! TRUST YOUR QUEEN! - Queen of Moons

 

###  **Charlie's journal**

So I feel a little bad about seeing Cas’ man in person before he gets to. But only a little. Seriously, the universe did not hesitate on not only answering Castiel, but providing him with such a perfect match, I almost wonder if they were two souls from another life looking for each other.

What can i say? I love love and i love witnessing love in the eyes of others. Is so obvious when I look into Cas’ eyes that he holds a tremendous amount of love for Dean. And today spending the time i did with Dean, i witnessed the love he has for Cas.

And omg my little bird has got him one hell of a man! Not only does he have a drop dead sexy car but he's romantic and thoughtful and Cas is going to love his surprise!

I can't wait to hear all about it on Monday!

 

 **2:41 P.M.  
** << Didn’t have to worry about having an alibi, i came home to this. Poor guy was up most of the night with nervous energy - Queen of Moons

>> Awwwwww. - Saved by Cas

<< I’m gonna have to wake him up soon lol - Queen of Moons

>> Yes I now - Saved by Cas

<< He’s gonna be a grump until i remind him why i have to wake him. Lol - Queen of Moons

>> Or tell him the door is for him at like 4:30… - Saved by Cas

<< Lmao omg he would kill me if i don’t give him time to shower and shave - Queen of Moons

>> He will have time. He just has to get the door at 4:30 - Saved by Cas

<< Yes sir! - Queen of Moons

>> Thank you - Saved by Cas

<< My pleasure, Dean. And thank you for giving Cas a reason to smile more. Kinda missed this version of my best friend - Queen of Moons

>> Thank you for telling him to write the universe - Saved by Cas

<< I was just doing what my goddess told me too - Queen of Moons

>> Still ty - Saved by Cas

<< Just remember me when y’all have those insanely beautiful babies - Queen of Moons

>> Lol I’m sure he hasn’t thought that far - Saved by Cas

<< I could ask him? He’s currently frowning at me telling me that I cackle much too loudly - Queen of Moons

>> No! Don’t!- Saved by Cas

<< Relax Dean. I knows i want beautiful babies from you two. He just rolls his eyes and tells me to mind my beeswax - Queen of Moons

>> Lol ok. - Saved by Cas

<< But I’m serious. And don’t let him try to name your daughter Charlene or Celeste. He knows why - Queen of Moons

>> Ok… - Saved by Cas

<< This is Gilda. I am taking her phone away now before she scares you off. Have fun this weekend. - Queen of Moons

>> Ok. Lol tell her bye - Saved by Cas

 

**Multimedia Message 3:45 P.M.**

****

>> This is his third shirt. Smh - Queen of Moons

<< Oh dear god… - Saved by Cas

>> I told him to wear blue to bring out his eyes. - Queen of Moons

<< Ok. I’m wearing what i wore to court. Sam told me to - Saved by Cas

>> Thank goodness it's cool at your spot or you two would be roasting in your suits! - Queen of Moons

<< Very true. Well if it its hot we can take them off… - Saved by Cas

>> You sly devil  
>> Okay momma has to help the nervous bird. See you when you get here! - Queen of Moons

<< Ok - Saved by Cas

 

###  **Cas’ journal entry**

Why am I freaking out? He's gonna be here in nearly an hour and I'm freaking out. I can't stop shaking. I can't even shave because my hands are shaking so bad.

He loves me. Or at least the idea of me. Because being in person might change things. Charlie says it won't. I hope she's right.

Okay i need to calm the fuck down before i talk myself out of this and i really  **do not**  want to do that.

 

###  **Dean’s Journal**

Omg less than an hour. I gotta pick up the food and then pick him up! Holy crap! I hope he likes everything. I know he wanted to be by our spot with me so I hope going on a whim and ordering for him (with Charlie's expertise of him) wasn't a mistake. I hope he doesn't get mad that we are walking through the woods.

Oh god what if he doesn't feel the same after he sees me and justs shuts the door. Oh no…. What am I going to do then… eat two meals by myself and cry probably… I'm so nervous.

Then I get his letter that explains what a power bottom is and now all I can think of is that. I don't want to rush this. If it goes there it does but omg the thought of thrusting inside him under the moonlight does so many things to me.

 

**4:58 P.M.**

>> Omg Charlie. I'm here but I am so nervous I can't even knock on the door.... It is like ai am frozen... Oh no....  
>> I'm going to mess up. - Saved by Cas

<< Would feel better if I came out to you?  
<< No you won't babe  
<< Maybe some incentive? - Dean's Angel  


>> Oh that will work - Saved by Cas

<< Well come get me babe and hear it in person ❤- Dean's Angel

>> Just knocked. :-* -Saved by Cas

 

**7:30 P.M.**

>> So… how goes the dream date? - Queen of Moons

<< Perfect ♥.♥ - Dean's Angel

>> Pics or it didn’t happen ;-P - Queen of Moons

  
<<  This is perfection - Dean’s Angel

>> Dude, I literally just made the most inhuman noise at that. OMG  
>> Your first baby BETTER be named Charlie  
>> Cause I hooked your ass up!   
>> I mean it Castiel!!!! - Queen of Moons

<< The same noise you made when you met Ian? - Dean’s Angel

>> YES! FUCKING GANDALF INDUCING SQUEAKS ARE BEING HAD!   
>> THIS IS NOT A DRILL - Queen of Moons

<< LOL! I love you  
<< Dean says he’s flattered that you hold him in the same regard as Magneto ;-) - Dean's Angel

>> You two are dead to me - Queen of Moons

 

**9:24 P.M.**

>>OMMFG I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! - Dean’s Angel

<< What? I'm at home with Gilda. What did i do? - Queen of Moons

>> Condoms Charlie? Like multiple and different kinds.  
>> Ribbed...   
>> flavored?!  
>> Glow in the fucking dark?!  
>> Omfg and lube packets?! - Dean's Angel

  
<< Also imagine the looks the LESBIAN got at planned parenthood when requesting condoms and lube. Like they legit know I'm a lesbian. - Queen of Moons

>>He's a virgin Charlie… - Dean's Angel

<< Hey those are for his protection too - Queen of Moons

>> Thank you Charlie - Dean's Ang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All images and art used in this fic were found via google image search. They belong to the respective artists/photographers etc. The only editing done was to the cupcakes and that was by Loveinghybrid. 
> 
> We do not own the Character's of Supernatural either... They just own us lol

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come. ;D


End file.
